Queens of Darkness
by The Jester Erebus
Summary: Cora and Regina have a twisted relationship. TABOO TRIGGER WARNING, incest and femslash
1. At the Start, it Always Does

**Trigger warning! I'm terrified for the flames I'll get for this...**

**Regina and Cora have a very twisted relationship. Regina/Cora abuse and incest from Regina's point of view (for this chapter, at least). **

**My first song fic, will be a few more chapters long with different songs. The first chapter is referencing the Pretty Reckless:Make Me Wanna Die.**

"Do you miss him?"

Regina blinked, and stared down intently at her cup of tea, sugar swirling like incense.

"Why do you ask?" Regina answered, avoiding Cora's searing gaze.

"Oh, no reason," Cora chuckled. "You are destined for great things, my dear. You know this as well as I do."

"Yes, mother."

Cora cleared her throat. "Come, darling. I wish to speak to you privately."

Regina's heart pumped frozen blood through her veins.

"Yes."

Cora took Regina's hand, with a seemingly innocent smile towards the servants. "We shall return. I need a few moments to speak with my daughter. Alone."

Cora guided Regina up the staircase. "Where are we-"

Regina's voice halted in her throat, as if her words were caught in a spiderweb.

Cora, with a flick of her hand, opened the door to her bedchamber.

"Lay down," Cora ordered, pointing at the extravagant canopy bed. Regina didn't move; she couldn't move.

Cora waved her hand over Regina and suddenly, Regina was laying on the bed nude, spread out perversely on the silken throw.

Cora made her way towards Regina.

"Oh, darling...you know that he wasn't the one for you."

"I loved him!" Regina growled, bolting up in the bed. Cora's fingers emanated magic once more, and now, Regina was frozen in place, her head resting on the pillows.

"You will make such a magnificent Queen. But you will never forget who you belong to, will you, dear?"

Regina tried to close her eyes, but they stayed open, staring at her mother as Cora shrugged off her cloak and gown. _She meant to do this she wants me to see her_

Regina could see Cora's tongue flicker out for a brief instant, before her sparkling dark horrible eyes made contact with Regina's frozen gaze.

"Men will come and go," Cora stated smoothly, making her way slowly towards Regina, "But I will always be here. Don't forget that."

Beating hearts, warm flesh, cold blood…

Regina can feel her mother in every part of her body. _Dark magic, twisted souls…why am I letting her do this again_

Cora smiled, a façade of warmth masking the ice underneath. "I will make you forget about him. Don't you remember, darling? I _own _you."

**Taste me**

**Drink my soul**

Regina could feel hot tears spill down her cheeks at the mention of Daniel, but she paid the stormy tears no mind.

Fingers and hot wet tongue and ragged breaths marred Regina's body as she stayed frozen in place.

**Show me all the things that I shouldn't know**

**And there's a blue moon on the rise...**

Tendrils of magic misted in a haze of purple over Regina, and she remained immobile, unable to move, unable to blink the tears from her salted dark eyes as Cora murmured in her ear so softly.

"Love is weakness," Cora whispered, "But I love you. Does that make me weak?"

Her mother waved a hand over Regina's prone form so that her daughter could move once more, but Regina remained still.

**I had everything**

**Opportunities for eternity**

**And I could belong to the night...**

"_Does it?"_ Cora hissed, grasping Regina's chin roughly with velvet hands.

Regina shook her head.

"Good," Cora smiled darkly, bending her head down once more. Regina didn't stop the ministrations of her mother, but in her mind, she knew that she would one day have her revenge.

_And I still love you, mother._

_You are my weakness._

**I would die for you, my love**

**You make me want to die.**


	2. But a Single Rose

**I'm going to be working more on this story, but here's a song I am working on that is Regina/Cora centric. I will post the video of me singing it on youtube soon if you are interested. My name is NargleMoon on youtube.**

Thorns and darkness torment me

as I gaze up at the hidden sun

I wander through glass palaces

As I calmly wait for night to come

Dearest dearest to my heart

Why can't you see you hurt me

When I look into your eyes

Wanting to love, needing to bleed

I am closed off from emotions

From your piercing gaze I wait

as you take all that I cherish

I am lost, but blinded in my faith

In you, dearest darling

With blood cold as ice

what you did cannot be undone

All love comes with a price

Weak weak weak you call me

be a queen is what you say

There is no god, only power

so to you I suppose I will pray

Freezing freezing in the fire

Black night ice and storms

Magic is coming closer

Over your grave I mourn

Touches and taunts and promises

A single rose I will lay

On your prone body, in your grave

As I know you will decay

But here you are once more

Unexpected like as a temptest

I am swept up in your wake

You are my only temptress

Oh so forbidden but oh so true

You call to me, I answer

what you say is so taboo

You are my sweetest cancer

Your breath has turned so rancid

From the sugar that it was

From power and notority

My blood has turned to rust

Touches and taunts and promises

A single rose I will lay

On your prone body, in your grave

As I know you will decay

And that rose has long since wilted

Like your body should have years ago

But I still love you, dearest darling

As my kiss will surely show


End file.
